Hellfire citadel high school
by Reenava
Summary: This is just a fun sotry about Hellfire citadel, a raid in world of earcraft, except instead of bein a raid it is a hi skewl! I hope you enjoy it and ther is a twist! lol Just a fun sotry so don't flame, unless ur a fire mage LOL


My name I totally Archimondelieramberina and I go to the most prestige school ever, Hellfire Citadel High school. I will write a dairy

Deer Dairy (don't let Gul'dan see the deer he will drain it of life)

Today a new kid cayme to skul, him name is Grom. He gets bullied by all the other kids because hes weird. He said he wos frends with this weird hymen mage called Khadgar and this drayneye paladen, Yrel. I fink that's reel werd. He showed me a photo of him chilling with his old bestie Durotan who wore a wolf rug on his totally head for sum reason. I got to go, theres an lfr raid groop about to kill mee.

Dear diary again

Today I went to mafs class and sat next to my bestie, Mannaroth. There are three desks in a row but Mannoroth is rly fat so he took up two chairs, so there was just us. In front of me was sitting totally Tyrnat Velhari, she was the most popoolar gurl in school, but theres only 3 gurls in school anyway. She was wearin her Christmas hat and evil demon armour. Suddenly I heard some dramatic music play, it was Grom's totally theme song, that meant that he wos coming in. I rolled my eyes at mannaoarh. "ugh I hate this new kid I totally said

"Me too," said totally monnorath. I realised he looked like a skeleton.

"Omg Mannototrh whats wrong?" I asked concerned

"It's ok, I just haven't been resurrected fully yet- I mean woken up."

"Oh that's ok then."

Totally Fel lord totally Zakuun walked in. He saw Grom and laughed evilly like this muahahahahhahaa.

"Ok, youre all bullyin me!" shouted Grom and stormed out. "I'm gonna find some random adventurers to help me kill you all!" he angried.

We all laughed muahahahhahahha because we are diabolical and evil. I realised that orc chic, I forgot her name but it's like siege master something, didn't come to class. I looked around for her robot self, Iron totally Reaver, but she was no where to be totally found. Hmm I was concerned.

"Where totally is she?"

"idk, said mannrotht"

I looked around, I realised I cudent see Kormrok either which is weird because hes evean fatter than Mannoroth, who was back to normal now btw. I shurrged. It wos probs nothing.

"Wait, where is the iron council?" we cudent see any of them chilling.

"Idk probs chilling withowt us, theyre such a clique." Said Maneoth.

"Ok evry1 pay attenshun," said the totes teacher, illidan.

"No," said Tyrant Velhari who was too cool for that so she went to paint her totally nails with the blood of lfr raiders.

Day 2

I went to class today, and I couldn't see Kilrogg anywhere! I was sad becos hes my friend. I totally cried. Then Teron GOrefiened left the class to go and gte more snacks, he was very greedy he ate everywuins soul. I kept my soul locked secure in my locker just in case he tried to eat it. Teron totally gorefriend didn't come bck!

"Ok this is totes weird," I said, "Everyone is disappearing."

"Theyre probs just afk or something said mannoroth and he totally shrugged." I was annoyed tho. I decided to wait and see what happened tomorrow.

Day 3

The next day they were all back! I was so totally confused, I asked what happened.

"I got killed," said Mortok or whatevs her name was, I seriously forgot.

"Same," said everyone else. I was so confused.

Day 8

Today everyone disappeared except for Fel LordZakuun and Tyrant Velhari.

"Is everyone else dead?" I asked, crying because that would mean my bestie Mannaoroth was dead too!"

"I think so" said totally fel lord.

"Nooo!" I ran into the bathroom and totally cried. Then I realised something. "DID YOU TTWO DO IT? YOURE TSILL ALIVE!?" I hurled accusingly.

"No, we didn't get killed because we don't drop tier gear," explained totally Velhari patiently.

"But that meens ur next!" said Fel Lord Zakuun. "we shall cleave your souls in twain." He said.

"What? Isn't that an author?" I asked smarlty.

"No you noob," angried he. Then he died!

Day 9

Today 20 people turnt up to kill me! I stepped on them all with my hooves which are really like totally big and they died like 40 times, then suddenly they killed me! They all got an achievement too, how totally dare they! I was so anger.

Day 10

Today I came back to life, which is totes weird lol.

* * *

AN: This cost blizz a tier of raid content


End file.
